1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a number of contacts suitable for high speed communication.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pub. No. 20070173127, published on Jul. 26, 2007, to Regnier et al. discloses a related art. According to the disclosure, a surface mount connector for high speed data transfer application is disclosed and includes an insulative housing with a circuit card-receiving slot disposed along a front face thereof. A plurality of conductive terminals are supported by the housing so that contact portions of the terminals extend into the card slot. The terminals are supported on opposite faces of the insulative housing, specifically the top and bottom faces thereof, and each of the terminals includes a tail portion, a contact portion and a retention portion that engages with the insulative housing so that the contact portions are cantilevered within the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a hollow recess formed on its bottom that opens to the front of the insulative housing. This recess serves as a keyway that may receive a male portion of an opposing mating connector to ensure the mating connector is oriented properly before engagement.
The conductive terminals are retained in the insulative housing along a top-to-bottom direction so that the conductive terminal must be formed with a retention stick or tab extending transversally and beyond the signal current path for retaining in the housing. Therefore, the retention stick may form an electrical stub. It is detrimental to high speed data transfer of the conductive terminals.
Hence, an improved electrical connector for high speed data transfer application is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.